Será el licor
by Erised Black
Summary: Estaba claro que era por culpa del tequila. Porque no había relación posible entre ese tío moreno y el perro que veía cada día. No, completamente imposible.  Para el cumpleaños de Danna Black - Sirius/OC


_Antes que nada, dedicarle este shot (o como queráis llamarlo) a mi megapetarda Danna Black __—AKA chica que vive cerca de donde yo vivo pero todavía no hemos quedado—, porque fue su cumpleaños hace nada y me pidió un Sirius/OC. Y, bueno, esto es el resultado. Es un poco pájara mental, pero al final daré un poco más de explicación._

_Ahora sí, no me enrollo más, ¡Y a leer!_

**Será el licor**

Eliza Summers vivía en un pequeño suburbio de Londres. Hacía poco que se había emancipado y había alquilado un diminuto apartamento de dimensiones reducidas aunque con aspecto acogedor. Sus padres le habían pagado el primer alquiler, cuando se mudó del Edenbridge a la capital, mientras ella encontraba trabajo. Y, aunque sabía que a sus padres no les parecería bien, lo único que había encontrado era un trabajo de camarera por las noches. Bien pagado, eso sí.

Lo cierto era que trabajar de camarera en un bar había tenido algo bueno: había conseguido socializar con un montón de gente y, aunque llegaba a casa a las tantas de la madrugada, había conocido buenos amigos. Estaba contenta con lo que tenía y no se podía quejar. Era una chica con suerte, para qué negarlo. Su mejor amiga en Londres se llamaba Jenna. La había conocido porque trabajaba con ella, en el mismo bar, y habían conectado enseguida. Luego Jenna le había ido presentando a sus amigos, que se pasaban cada dos días por allí, y los demás los había ido conociendo ella misma con el paso del tiempo.

Ese viernes en concreto, Eliza iba hacia White Hart —nombre del pub en cuestión— paseando tranquilamente. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de su madre y había decidido comprarle algo, así que aprovechaba el largo paseo que tenía desde su piso hasta el trabajo para pensar en ello, mirando los escaparates de las distintas tiendas. Se había parado delante de una librería, observando los nuevos libros publicados, cuando notó una presencia a su lado. Se volteó pero no vio a nadie. Cuando bajó la mirada, se encontró con un enorme perro negro que la miraba. El perro de siempre.

A Eliza siempre le habían dado miedo los perros, así que no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, planteándose seriamente en entrar dentro de la librería hasta que se fuera: llevaba cruzándose con ese animal desde hacía un par de semanas. Era un perro enorme, estaba convencida de que si se levantaba y apoyaba las patas en sus hombros, le sacaría una cabeza a Eliza —aunque eso no fuera muy difícil, porque era ciertamente bajita—. La muchacha hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando el perro se acercó a ella para olisquearla. El animal, como si la hubiera entendido con la mirada, se quedó quieto y volvió a sentarse sobre sus patas traseras. Bueno, por lo menos parecía que la entendía.

Miró a su alrededor, deseosa de que apareciera alguien diciendo que ese perro era suyo. Pero la calle estaba desierta. Volvió a mirar al animal, dudando. Hasta ese día no se lo había encontrado tan cerca, siempre lo veía de lejos. Quizás si le decía que se fuera, el animal lo malinterpretaba y creía que ella quería jugar. Sí, seguro que sucedería eso. Se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó un poco hacia el animal, arriesgándose.

—Lo siento, perrito, pero me das miedo —le susurró. Se sentía muy idiota hablando con un perro. Como si fuera a entenderla o algo. Pero, ante su sorpresa, el animal se levantó y se fue caminando tranquilamente por la calle. Eliza se quedó plantada delante de la librería, asombrada por su extraña nueva habilidad para hacer que la obedecieran los perros, esos animales que no había soportado desde que de pequeña uno le había mordido en la rodilla. Quizás debía dedicarse a adiestrar animales. A lo mejor su don tenía algo que ver con más especies. Quizás los gatos; esos animales sí que eran bonitos y, por lo menos, no le daban miedo. De hecho, no creía que hubiera gatos enormes, capaces de comerse su cabeza de un mordisco.

Sí, los gatos eran mejores.

Cuando perdió de vista al sabueso decidió emprender de nuevo el camino hacia White Hart, pensando en que le contaría a Jenna que un perro abandonado le había hecho caso cuando ella le había dicho que se fuera. Espera. Ella no le había dicho al perro que se fuera. Le había dicho que le daba miedo. Y el animal se había ido. Oh, Dios. ¡La había entendido a la perfección! ¿De verdad el animal la había entendido?

…

Llegó al pub y se lo encontró excesivamente lleno. Esa noche se jugaba un partido importante de fútbol. Eliza bufó. Nunca le había gustado el fútbol, era un deporte idiota. Bueno, el deporte no, pero la mayoría de sus seguidores, esos que se emborrachaban y destrozaban cosas para celebrar la victoria de su equipo, eran idiotas. Y White Hart se llenaba como nunca siempre que había un partido de esos, así que les tocaría estar trabajando sin parar durante noventa minutos para luego aguantar las discusiones de los aficionados pues, a juzgar por las vestimentas de los clientes, había seguidores del Liverpool —con sendas camisetas de color rojo— y del Manchester United —de color rojo más oscuro—.

Cuando Eliza llegó detrás de la barra, se puso rápidamente el delantal con el logotipo del pub y se acercó a Jenna, quien ya hacía una hora que trabajaba, para que le dijera qué debían hacer. El jefe estaba sentado con sus amigos en una de las mesas, en lugar de ayudarlas, dando más trabajo. Resopló molesta cuando lo vio gracias a un movimiento de cabeza que le dedicó su amiga, acompañado por una mueca de hastío. Siempre hacía eso, justo cuando tenían más trabajo.

—Llévales eso a los de la mesa doce, Ellie. Yo voy a empezar a preparar la comida —le dijo Jenna, tendiéndole una bandeja con cuatro jarras de cerveza. Eliza cogió la bandeja y, con cierto trabajo, la llevó hasta la doce. Era la única mesa que no quedaba de cara al televisor y, como cabía esperar, los cuatro ocupantes de la misma no llevaban camisetas de fútbol. Solo por eso a Eliza ya le cayeron un poco más en gracia.

Mientras les sirvió las cervezas no pudo evitar fijarse en ellos. Acostumbraba a no mirar mucho a los clientes —una vez lo habían malinterpretado y había tenido que aguantar a un borracho que se pasó tres horas pidiéndole que lo acompañara al callejón de al lado, no le apetecía repetir la experiencia— pero esos cuatro le picaron la curiosidad. El primero era bajito, de pelo rubio, ojos pequeños y nariz puntiaguda, agarró la cerveza que ella le tendió dándole las gracias amistosamente. El segundo era un muchacho que parecía un poco enfermo, de pelo castaño claro; de haberlo visto por la calle sentado en algún sitio, Eliza hubiera pensado que se trataba de un vagabundo y no le hubiera ni saludado. Pero el joven le dedicó una sonrisa amable que se contagió en el rostro de la chica, mientras servía una cerveza al tercero, que hablaba con el cuarto. Cuando le dio la cerveza a este, ni siquiera la miró. Tenía el pelo oscuro, desordenado y llevaba gafas. Parecía molesto por algo, mientras hablaba con el cuarto.

¡Y cómo estaba el cuarto, por favor!

El pelo oscuro le caía con una gracia natural por la cara, tenía una sonrisa pícara pintada en el rostro y, cuando se volvió hacia ella, se encontró con una mirada gris. Notó cómo le subían los colores a las mejillas cuando vio cómo iba a hablar. Con un tío cómo ese le daría igual irse al callejón de al lado.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —le gruñó el cuarto muchacho, acompañando la frase con una mirada altiva y molesta.

Eliza lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada y los colores le subieron todavía más, por el enfado y la vergüenza. Sí, se había quedado allí plantada observando al cuarto tío sin darse cuenta de que ellos tenían una conversación seria —por eso el tercero parecía molesto, dedujo al final— y el tío ese la había largado de malas maneras. Ahora ya no le parecía tan guapo. Visto desde la barra, mientras le contaba a Jenna lo que le había dicho el muy maleducado —claro, la maleducada no era ella, que se había quedado encandilada por el tío, sino que era él, por soltarle eso—, no era tan guapo. Parecía tener buen cuerpo —como se fijó cuando el tío se levantó para ir al baño— pero tenía el cerebro de un neandertal. ¿Quién le había así a una chica? Un desgraciado, desde luego.

—¡No es oro todo lo que reluce! —le gritó Jenna por encima de las ovaciones de los seguidores del Liverpool, porque Kenny Dalglish había marcado el primer gol del partido. Eliza hizo una mueca. Si el tío borde pedía otra cerveza, escupiría dentro sin que lo viera.

…

Pasados los noventa minutos de partido, tanto Eliza como Jenna estaban fritas de escuchar los gritos e insultos de todos los jugadores. Lo que no le gustaba a la primera de los partidos era que no callaban y resultaba imposible entenderse con los clientes; además, acababa afónica por intentar hablar sobre algo con Jenna. Lo que no le gustaba a la segunda de los partidos era que los seguidores —por lo menos los que frecuentaban el White Hart— lo ensuciaban todo. Especialmente el baño. Y claro, luego les tocaba limpiar a ellas.

Eliza volvía a la barra cuando escuchó un estruendo. Al voltearse hacia Jenna, la causante del ruido, vio cómo había roto sin querer una de las jarras de cerveza. Y, por la sangre que manchaba el suelo, se había cortado en la palma de la mano. El jefe del pub se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la chica, mientras Eliza le tendía una servilleta de papel.

—Parece profundo —le comentó a la chica mientras miraba a su jefe, dándole a entender que lo mejor que podía hacer era mandar a Jenna para casa. No era muy higiénico preparar comida con la mano ensangrentada o ir a servir las bebidas dejando manchas en todas las jarras y vasos. El jefe de las chicas pareció captarlo a la primera y miró a Jenna consternado antes de proponerle acompañarla a su casa con el coche para que se curarse bien la herida. La muchacha miró compasiva a Eliza: sabía que el jefe no se quedaría allí para ayudarla a limpiar, con un poco de suerte no volvería después de acompañar a Jenna, y le tocaría a la primera tener que limpiarlo todo. La rubia le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano. Lo mejor sería que Jenna se fuera, ya se apañaría ella para limpiarlo todo.

Así que el jefe y su amiga cogieron las cosas de la chica y, tras despedirse cada uno de sendos amigos, se fueron.

Eliza se había quedado sola en el pub un montón de veces, pero nunca tras terminar un partido. Como habían supuesto, había empezado una discusión entre los jugadores del Liverpool —el equipo ganador— y el Manchester United —los que habían perdido vergonzosamente—. Especialmente, había un tipo muy alto que hacía rato que les chillaba a unos hinchas del Liverpool varios insultos, mientras estos hacían caso omiso. También lo habría hecho Eliza si un hombretón musculado, lleno de tatuajes y de casi dos metros la hubiera insultado.

Pero una cosa eran insultos y otra, muy distinta, levantarse e irse directamente a la puerta. La rubia captó las intenciones del fan del Manchester y salió rápidamente de detrás de la barra.

—Perdone, se olvida usted de pagar —le comentó educadamente, alzando la voz por encima de los comentarios que soltaba el grupo que precedía al tío alto. Este se paró y, desde su altura, miró a Eliza antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. La rubia alzó una ceja, molesta—. ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, si se puede saber?

Se había hecho el silencio en el pub y la chica sabía que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ellos. Eliza llegaba al metro sesenta y poco y, pese a que le llegaba al tío ese un poco por encima del ombligo, la bronca que se llevaría del jefe si diez personas —más o menos, porque los había contado al rápidamente— se iban sin pagar sería épica. Y le daba más miedo perder el empleo que otra cosa.

—Que creas que voy a pagar, enana —le gruñó el hombre, apartándola sin muchos miramientos para seguir hacia la puerta, precedido por su séquito.

El rostro de la rubia se había contraído en una mueca de rabia. Eso sí que la había molestado, que la llamara enana. Bufó enfadada y se disponía a meterse en su camino de nuevo, cuando alguien se le adelantó. Concretamente, el tío borde. El alto lo miró molesto; no pegaría a una tía, estaba claro, pero sí a un tío si se metía delante de él. Por su lado, el moreno borde sonreía muy pagado de sí mismo, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa más pícara que antes. Eliza no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco: si el tío de los tatuajes le pegaba, esa carita tan mona dejaría de ser tan mona.

Y, ante todo pronóstico, el hombretón de los tatuajes no hizo nada, salvo rascarse la cabeza con expresión desconcertada. La rubia alzó una ceja, tan desconcertada por esa situación como el causante de la misma.

—¿A qué iba yo ahora? —inquirió de pronto el seguidor del Manchester.

El chico borde sonrió más ampliamente.

—Ibas a pagarle a la chica lo que le debes, tus amigos iban a hacer lo mismo y, además, ibais a dejarle una generosa propina —le dijo el chico moreno.

El tío alto, con expresión perdida, se acercó a la barra y le soltó encima de la misma varios billetes —mucho más de lo que debía, porque solo había bebido tres o cuatro cervezas— y, poco a poco, sus amigos fueron haciendo lo mismo, sin dejar propinas tan generosas. El pub se quedó callado y en silencio, hasta que todo el grupo se hubo largado. Entonces, poco a poco, las conversaciones se reanudaron.

Eliza miró al chico borde y le sonrió, agradecida. Él le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de cabeza y se sentó junto a sus tres amigos. Uno le aplaudió, otro le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y el tercero negó con la cabeza, como si hubiera hecho algo incorrecto.

…

A las dos y media de la madrugada, solo quedaban un par de mesas. Eliza había empezado a limpiar el suelo y la barra, para enfrentarse luego al baño —no había querido entrar para ver su estado, sería menos angustiante pensar que le tocaría a continuación—, cuando se levantaron los cuatro chicos, tres de ellos claramente borrachos. El cuarto, el que parecía enfermo, ayudaba a caminar al de las gafas, que parecía a punto de vomitar, mientras el que era más bajito de todos aplaudía efusivamente por algo. El chico moreno, se acercó a la barra a pagar con una chupa de cuero ya puesta, y Eliza se dirigió hacia allí.

—No es necesario —le dijo al moreno. Sabía que, si su jefe hubiera estado allí, les hubiera invitado a lo que habían tomado. El moreno, que tenía ya la cartera en la mano, alzó una ceja divertido—. De verdad —concluyó ella. El chico sonrió y se volteó hacia sus tres amigos.

—Pago lo de los cuatro y me invitas a un par de chupitos de tequila —propuso entonces, viendo cómo sus tres amigos se esforzaban por salir de la puerta. La rubia sonrió y asintió, tomando el dinero que le daba el chico y yendo a por un vasito para el chupito, la botella de tequila, la sal y un par de rodajas de limón. Cuando regresó, los otros tres ya se habían ido y el moreno se había quitado de nuevo la chupa de cuero, dejándola encima de la barra mientras esperaba a que ella volviera con los codos apoyados encima de la madera y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Volvía a parecerle guapo y, por lo menos, mil veces menos borde. Aunque su cara había perdido la sonrisa que tenía unos segundos antes parecía igual de jovial, como si fuera algo innato en él.

—Toma —comentó, sirviéndole el primer chupito. Él alzó una ceja y la miró alternativamente a ella y al vaso. Estaba claro que muy sereno no iba, porque sus movimientos eran un tanto patosos—. ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió ella.

El muchacho sonrió.

—Te he pedido dos: uno para cada uno —le contestó.

Eliza iba a decirle que no podía beber mientras trabajaba pero su jefe no estaba ni volvería y los dos últimos clientes que había aparte del moreno se acababan de acercar a ellos para que les cobrara la cuenta. La chica se encargó de ellos y cuando se acercó de nuevo al moreno llevaba otro vaso consigo y más rodajas de limón. Un chupito, o tres, o diez. Rodeó la barra y se sentó al lado del moreno, en uno de los taburetes, dejando la botella y las nuevas rodajas en el medio. Se sirvieron el primer chupito, chocando los dos vasos antes de beber, tirando sin querer la mitad del contenido encima de la ya de por sí pegajosa barra.

Bebieron un poco más en silencio, hasta que el chico empezó a hablar, mientras el licor se mezclaba con la sangre en sus venas. Quizás fuera por su voz, quizás por el licor o quizás por las luces del pub, que brillaban por su falta de brillo, pero se le hacía realmente fácil hablar con ese chico: que si estaba de paso en la ciudad, que si esos tres eran sus mejores amigos y estaban de celebración, que tenía la moto estropeada y que el lunes debía ir a buscarla... A un lado había quedado el hecho de que le pareciera sumamente atractivo; quizás sí que fuera oro lo que relucía en ese caso.

—¿Qué celebrabais? —preguntó al final, aprovechándose de la mínima confianza que se había ido creando a base de charla superficial y tequila con limón.

El muchacho sonrió.

—Mi amigo, el de las gafas, será padre —sonrió tristemente. Había algo que le hizo pensar que, quizás, aquello no era todo y no pudo evitar mirarlo perspicaz. El muchacho, por otro lado, desvió la mirada hacia una de las esquinas del pub, con una sonrisita traviesa pintada en el rostro. Jovial, como antes, pero con un extraño deje de tristeza—. Yo celebro que mi hermano está muerto —concluyó al final. Eliza alzó una ceja, desconcertada. Era una declaración demasiado personal para hacérsela a un desconodio, pero estaba claro que el chico iba bebido. Su sonrisa desapareció unos instantes cuando devolvió su mirada gris hacia la muchacha rubia, quizás porque ella también la había perdido. El chico sin nombre le sonrió y el gesto se contagió en ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía una mano escondida entre el pelo negro del chico y jugueteaba con él con tranquilidad. El chico había alzado una ceja y la miraba divertido de nuevo; quizás se había inventado eso de que su hermano se había muerto para darle pena y metérsela en el bote —aunque prácticamente ya la tenía, porque Eliza nunca había sido muy recatada si un chico le gustaba— o quizás sí que era verdad y se lo había dicho para que ella se apiadara de él y metérsela en el bote. O, quizás, es que él no estaba interesado en ella sexualmente y la rubia se estaba dejando en evidencia por culpa del licor, de su voz, del limón y de la sal. Sí, sería eso.

Se separó con brusquedad, notando cómo se le encendían las mejillas. Perfecto, un poco más vergonzoso. Eliza nunca había tenido problemas con los tíos. Era una chica del montón, para qué negarlo, con cara de cría y cabello rubio. Quizás él pensaba que era muy pequeña —tenía dieciocho años, él no tendría muchos más— por culpa de su cara y se estaba echando atrás. Sí, era todo culpa del tequila, que le había nublado la mente y la había engañado, haciendo que le pareciera obvio lo que desde un principio había deseado. Maldición. Saltó del taburete y volteó la barra carraspeando sonoramente, bajo la mirada del chico, que parecía cada vez más divertido y había vuelto a apoyarse con los codos encima de la barra. Y sonreía, con esa sonrisa pícara que conseguía que Eliza se quedara unos instantes en shock, embobada con el ser que tenía delante. Qué chico tan curioso.

—El último chupito y fuera —comentó, para dejarle indirectamente claro que ella había malinterpretado sus confesiones. Si él no estaba interesado en ella, ese era el momento para largarse. Si estaba interesado no tomaría ese chupito.

No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada cuando el joven se llenó de nuevo el vaso, sin perder la sonrisa. Estaba claro que se había equivocado. Entonces le indicó que se acercara, señalándola con el dedo índice y moviéndolo repetidamente hacia él. La muchacha, todavía decepcionada y contraria a la idea de que pudiera ver la desazón en su mirada, no pudo evitar acercarse. Como si hubiera un extraño hechizo que la atraída hacia él. Eso que algunos dicen que se llama magia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella se inclinó por encima de la barra y la cogió de una mano, poniéndola a la altura de su cara. La chica, extrañada por ese gesto, no se movió.

Ante su asombro, moreno no hizo otra cosa que lamerle el dorso de la mano. La sorpresa de Eliza fue todavía más grande. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese? A ver si sería un loco y ella se había quedado sola con él en el pub. Seguro que era un violador. ¡Estaba perdida! El muchacho cogió el salero y tiró un poco de sal encima de la parte de la mano de Eliza que todavía estaba mojada por su saliva. Entendió lo que pretendía cuando cogió el limón. Se llevó la sal que había quedado pegada contra la piel de Eliza sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de la chica ni perder la picardía de la sonrisa. Chupito y limón.

—Creo que me quedo —concluyó al final, dándole la espalda y apoyándose de nuevo contra la barra, con la mirada fija en el televisor apagado.

Eliza se cruzó de brazos. Estaba claro que el licor no le había sentado bien a ese chico. O que le estaba sentando excesivamente bien. Entonces se fijó en algo. Llevaban una hora a solas, hablando, y no sabía cómo se llamaba. Volteó la barra por enésima vez y se acercó a él. El chico bajó la mirada hacia ella, sin moverse un ápice. Iba a presentarse, pero hubo algo que la paró. Él le había tomado el pelo con el chupito y la sal, y ahora ella iba a ponérsele en bandeja. No, no debía ser tan obvia. Además, ella también sabía jugar.

Llenó de nuevo el diminuto vaso de vidrio con tequila y se acercó al chico. Él tenía los pies apoyados en la pequeña barandilla que había en el taburete, así que tampoco podía acercarse mucho sin parecer demasiado obvia. Por aquél entonces, él ya había cogido el vasito que Eliza le tendía y sonreía de una forma un tanto indecente. Intentó no imaginar qué cara estaría poniendo ella, porque iba a desconcentrarse y sus músculos empezaban a estar adormecidos por culpa del maldito tequila. De hecho, empezaba a tener esa horrible sensación vertiginosa que indica que has bebido demasiado y que el siguiente trago de licor que te metas en el cuerpo va a salir expulsado. La rubia comprobó satisfecha como el moreno se disponía a cogerla de la mano de nuevo, quizás para repetir la operación de la sal. Le devolvió la sonrisa juguetona y se apartó de él con paso ligero, volteando de nuevo la barra.

Eliza se sintió victoriosa cuando, al girarse de nuevo hacia él protegida por la barra de madera, pudo comprobar un deje de frustración en la mirada del chico. Por lo menos le había devuelto, aunque la situación empezaba a ser un poco estúpida. Estaba claro que se había quedado porque quería algo con ella, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso. Quizás debía picarlo un poco más. Se apoyó lánguidamente en la barra y esperó a que él se diera la vuelta por completo. La imitó, con pedantería y una sonrisa desafiante, cruzándose de brazos encima del tablón, apoyando la mejilla contra su brazo y cogiendo, sin pedir permiso, un mechón rubio de la muchacha y jugueteando con él. Pero claro, ella había empezado a toquetear su cabello ante, sin pedirle permiso.

Se sentía como una quinceañera y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba, porque era como si él pudiera hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Primero la había echado de la mesa, luego la había utilizado para dar lametones a la sal, se había burlado un poco de ella y seguía encandilándola con cada sonrisa. Quizás se había vuelto estúpida, quizás el licor hacía que las conexiones de sus neuronas se hubieran muerto, el caso es que el moreno la tenía en sus manos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de eso, la tenía literalmente en sus manos.

¿Cuándo se había acercado a él suficiente para que sus narices chocaran? ¿En qué momento él había enredado por completo la mano en su cabello para que no pudiera apartarse? Eliza solamente sabía que si uno de los dos no salvaba la milésima que los separaba, iba a darle algo en ese momento. Porque había alguna cosa en el aroma del chico —que, de tan cerca, se hacía más embriagador que el alcohol—, en su fría mirada gris y en esa estúpida sonrisa socarrona que no se borraba de su cara que iba a acabar con la cordura de la chica.

Notó cómo se le cortó la respiración cuando uno de los dos acortó la distancia nunca iba a ser capaz de asegurar si había sido ella, vencida por el deseo, o él, que se había rendido en su propio juego. Y de pronto dejó de importar que pudiera volver su jefe en el bar y la viera medio subida en la barra pegajosa dándose el lote con un moreno cuyo nombre todavía desconocía. Le daba igual que no supiera ni su edad, ni su nombre, porque con las intenciones le bastaba. Porque había algo en ese desconocido que lo hacía cercano a ella. Como si le conociera de toda la vida y eso que estaba sucediendo fuera algo que hacía tiempo que esperaba.

Ahogó un gemido contra el cuello del moreno cuando saltó, definitivamente, por encima de la barra y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Si en algún momento desde que trabajaba en el pub le hubieran preguntado si creía que esos taburetes viejos podían soportar tanto peso, lo hubiera negado rotundamente. Y no le apetecía tener que explicarle a su jefe cómo lo había roto.

Saltó al suelo, ante la mirada descorazonada del chico —¿Se pensaría que ella seguía jugando con él? Porque Eliza estaba más que desesperada por arrancarle la camiseta y ver qué había debajo—, y le sonrió.

—Vayamos al almacén.

…

La trastienda del pub nunca había brillado por su pulcritud. Pero en el pequeño vestuario improvisado por el jefe donde se cambiaban a veces las dos camareras había un banco. Sí, de esos de tablones de madera cuadrados que eran la cosa más incómoda que la humanidad había podido inventar; aunque a ellos les sirvió para lo que querían. Eliza se abrochaba los botones de la camiseta mientras él, ya vestido, estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo, todavía sentado en el banco. Se sentó a su lado, para atarse los cordones de los zapatos. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Me llamo Eliza —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano que él le había lamido instantes antes. El chico sonrió, soltando lentamente el humo de la última calada mientras la miraba—. ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, desconcertada, esperando una respuesta. Quizás el muchacho se había pensado (cosa bastante normal) que no volvería a saber de ella tras esa noche, que eso no había sido nada más que un polvo en el almacén de un pub, tensión sexual acumulada. Mucha tensión sexual acumulada. Pero ella había tenido, durante unos instantes, la impresión de que volvería a verlo. Porque, para qué negarlo, ese chico se le seguía haciendo realmente interesante.

Empezaba a no saber cómo tomarse esa situación y, la respuesta del chico, la dejó todavía más preocupada.

—Ya lo sé.

Ella alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Estaba convencida de que no lo había visto por allí ninguna vez —vamos, se hubiera acordado de él, estaba segura—. ¿Cómo podía decir que la conocía? Una nueva duda la asaltó: ¿Y si la estaba acosando?

—No seas mentiroso —comentó molesta. Quizás solamente le estaba tomando el pelo o algo—. No nos conocemos de nada.

El chico soltó una carcajada que le recordó al ladrido de un perro. Bufó al acordarse del perro de esa mañana, de pelo negro y mirada gris. En su mente se estableció cierto paralelismo entre el chico que tenía delante y ese animal y se sintió molesta. ¡Cuánta insensatez! Fue por eso que todavía se asustó más cuando el chico que tenía al lado soltó la siguiente frase:

—Soy el perro que te encuentras cada día —se rió de ella.

Eliza notó cómo se volvía roja de rabia. Le había estado tomando el pelo desde un buen principio. Si lo que decía era cierto —teniendo en cuenta que ella había presupuesto que cuando se refería a que _era_ el perro negro, no se refería a eso, sino a que el perro era suyo y llevaba preparándole esa broma durante muchos días, porque estaba trastornado y tenía problemas mentales— era una estúpida por haberse acostado con él. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, levantándose de su lado como si de pronto apestara. Como si pudiera contagiarle alguna enfermedad. Señaló la puerta de salida para que se fuera, mientras se alejaba un par de pasos.

—¡Llamaré a la policía! —amenazó de pronto Eliza acercándose al teléfono que colgaba de la pared, al lado del perchero donde tenía guardada su chaqueta. El chico la observaba divertido y entonces la chica se dio cuenta de lo irónico de esa situación: Si llamaba diciendo que tenía un tío que decía ser un perro en el bar se iban a reír de ella. ¡Pero quizás era un loco! ¡Y ella se había acostado con él!

Decidió correr el riesgo y empezó a marcar los números de la llamada de emergencia. Entonces él se levantó y, con un par de zancadas, se plantó delante suyo. Eliza dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, dispuesta a utilizar el teléfono como arma de defensa si se acercaba un poco más y el joven alzó una ceja ante tal perspectiva. No podía creerse que le estuviera tomando el pelo de ese modo y se sentía muy molesta consigo misma por no haberlo visto antes. Era una idiota.

—No voy a hacerte nada, mujer —se explicó con voz tranquila el moreno, como si se lo estuviera pasando en grande. Y la voz del chico, tan pausada —aunque seguía teniendo esa _estúpida_ sonrisa en la cara—, consiguió que Eliza bajara el auricular del teléfono, a la espera de una explicación verosímil para todo aquello. Algo coherente y lógico que le hiciera entender porqué él sabía cómo se llamaba, por qué sabía lo del perro y por qué demonios todavía no había llamado a la policía. Lo miró expectante y, entonces, él le soltó—: Soy un mago.

Eliza no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El grado de locura debía ser proporcionar a su atractivo, porque no había otra explicación. Él la miraba molesto, como si se sintiera ofendido por el hecho de que no lo hubiera creído. Entonces se sacó un palo de madera de bolsillo y Eliza temió que fuera a clavárselo en un ojo o algo, así que levantó de nuevo el teléfono, al tiempo que él agitaba el palo y…

Se encontraba sujetando el aire. ¡El teléfono no estaba! Miró sus manos vacías y al chico, alternativamente, y muy preocupada por su juicio. Quizás había metido algo de droga en su chupito de tequila o en la sal y la estaba volviendo loca con artimañas. Sí, el teléfono debía de estar en algún sitio. Lo miró desafiante. Eso no servía para demostrarle que la magia existiera. No, no, no y no. Era el alcohol, que la volvía medio loca y alguna droga que habría metido en su bebida mientras no miraba. Sí, era eso. Esperó de nuevo una explicación pero el chico solamente agitó la varita otra vez y…

El perro negro ocupó el lugar del chico.

Notó cómo le desfallecían las piernas por el susto y el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies. O la fuerza de las piernas dejaba de sujetarla hasta que se dio contra el suelo y todo se quedó a oscuras.

…

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz impactó en su cara. Molesta, se cubrió con las sábanas. No recordaba dónde había estado la noche anterior, pero ese dolor de cabeza y ese estómago revuelto solamente podían significar alguna cosa: alcohol. Seguramente habría salido de fiesta con Jenna y sus amigas. Suspiró intentando recordar qué demonios había sucedido y a dónde la había llevado su compañera de trabajo.

Pero no, Jenna se había hecho un corte y se había ido a casa. Y ella se había encarado al hombretón tatuado. Y el moreno borde había conseguido que le pagara lo que debía. Entonces se había quedado con el moreno borde. Y creía parecerle que habían terminado tirados encima del incómodo banco del almacén y entonces… Reconoció un olor diferente en sus sábanas. Abrió los ojos. La luz que traspasaba la tela que la cubría venía de una dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba la ventana de su habitación. No le costó deducir que no estaba en su casa; tampoco le costó reconocer el olor de las sábanas porque, francamente, se le había quedado grabado en la memoria.

Sacó la cabeza poco a poco, examinando lo que había a su alrededor. El antro era un pequeño apartamento de una sola habitación. Alguien cocinaba, por el ruido que se escuchaba, aunque desde su posición no podía ver quién era el cocinero. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco pero llenas de humedades, como si allí no viviera nadie, y el sol que entraba por las ventanas le dejó claro que pasaba del mediodía. Se deshizo por completo de las sábanas y se sorprendió al verse vestida con una camiseta negra con un gran pájaro dorado estampado. Puso los pies en el suelo, descalza, y saltó de la cama directa hacia la cocina.

Había estado intentando olvidar los últimos recuerdos de lo acontecido en el almacén, porque estaba claro que el teléfono no podía haber desaparecido y el chico no podía haberse convertido en un perro. Pero cuando lo vio de pie, sin camiseta, sentado en el fregadero mientras le sonreía entretenido, con el palo de madera en una mano y la sartén flotando a su lado, cocinando unos huevos revueltos sin que él tocara físicamente ninguno de los utensilios, tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para que no se desmayara.

—Tienes un chichón enorme en la frente —le comentó el joven, saltando del fregadero y acercándose a ella con una sonrisa—. Sirius Black —se presentó al final, tendiéndole la mano.

Eliza procesó la información lo más rápido que pudo y, al final, aceptó la mano del chico con una sonrisa. Un mago, ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!

* * *

><p><em>Continuemos con el comentario, ahora que ya habéis leído. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo, que tenía pensado liar a nuestro Sirius con una muggle. ¿Por qué? Porque creo que él iría a buscar a una muggle solo por joder a su familia y, en fin, por el simple hecho de joder, en todas las acepciones habidas y por haber. Quería que hubiera tenido un poco más de contenido MA, pero la inspiración no ha dado para más <em>_—estúpidos exámenes, grrr—._

_Ahora viene lo curioso. Este personaje existirá en el fic "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" —todavía no hemos llegado a ese capítulo—, por eso he dicho que quizás algo no se entienda, porque estará completamente explicado en el capítulo correspondiente del otro fic. Así que, si queréis saber la otra versión de la historia (porque será desde el punto de vista de Sirius) ya sabéis dónde lo encontraréis… algún día, porque a este paso, me saldrán canas._

_Continuemos con mi nena. Que sepas que, aunque haya tardado lo mío, de verdad espero que te haya gustado __—juuuu—. Que muchas, muchas, muchas felicidades, que cumplas muchos más, que no te salgan ni arruguitas ni canitas, que espero que hayas bebido MUCHO alcohol y que nos debemos una frikicita con helado, fotos de Ulliel —no puedo evitar verlo en tu avatar xd— y, por qué no, pájaras mentales varias. Y eso tendría que ser pronto, porque yo me vuelvo a Igualada en breves y tardaré en volver a Barcelona, así que… ¡No hay excusa! (O sí, claro)._

_Y bueno, eso es si os ha gustado podéis dejarme un comentario, que se agradecerá un montón, y que si alguien se pregunta con qué canción me inspiré, la respuesta es "Moriría por vos" de Amaral._

_Si alguien se pregunta por mis otros fics, aprovecho para comentar que en una semanita acabo lo duro de los exámenes, así que imagino que podré ponerme con ellos de nuevo. Gracias por la paciencia._

_Enormes besos por haber llegado hasta aquí,_

_Eri._


End file.
